Various approaches to conditioning of pool cue tips have been taken, most of which involve some form of cutting, scuffing or piercing the tip leather and thus shortening its useful lifetime. In addition to this disadvantage, considerable skill is required to apply a tool with an exact and consistent amount of force so as to obtain a playable surface without damaging the leather. It would be preferable to provide a device that creates impressions capable of receiving chalk in the tip surface without inflicting damage.